


Message Received

by scathach1852



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scathach1852/pseuds/scathach1852
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After several false starts, Kaylee and Simon finally get onto the same page</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Received

I handed the small recorder to the boy’s father, turned around, and walked back onto Serenity. I stood next to Simon, the need for human contact overriding the faint anger and the dull ache of hurt from our fight earlier, and reached for his hand. His palm was warm and soft against mine - rougher and callused from years of fixing and maintaining my baby, Serenity. My fingers intertwined with his and made me feel at peace, in a way I only felt when I was elbow deep in the engine.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Despite the warm shiny feelings I had felt when our hands were entwined for those few minutes, I knew I had to force myself back into the engine room so we could leave this planet behind. I double-checked all the gears and valves were functioning correctly and when I had decided everything was running smoothly, I decided it was time for bed. There’s only so much hostage excitement one girl can take before the adrenaline wears off.

  
I had just finished changing for bed when I hear a knocking above my head by the ladder to my room and hear Simon asking to come down and talk. I am still mildly hurt and angry at him, so I hesitate and weigh my options. After a few moments, I tell him it is okay to come down and settle back to sit on my bed; it’s my turf. _Let him be uncomfortable; it’s only fair._

  
“Hey,” he starts out. He looks uncomfortable in his own skin and keeps shifting from foot to foot.

  
“Hi.” No reason to start a conversation. He came to me so obviously he must have something to say.

  
“I, uh…” He’s nervous, again. His eyes are looking everywhere but at me, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Well…I was wondering…that is, if you were up to it…”

  
I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows. “Spit it out.”

  
The order startled him out of his anxiety and forced his attention onto me. I feel like I can’t breathe. His eyes remind of the bluest ocean I’ve ever seen; I always feel like I’m drowning in his them. I nearly lose the ability to hold onto my anger, but then he blinks and I remind myself why I’m angry.

  
“Kaylee…” Simon swallows and starts again. “I’m sorry about Tracey. I know you…fancied him.”

_Wait. That’s it?_ I blink, stunned by the words I wasn’t expecting. “What?”

  
“I know you liked him, even after he…after what happened,” he says, approaching me slowly. “I just…I wanted to make sure you were okay.” His hand slowly creeps towards my face and past to tuck an errant lock of hair behind my ear.

  
I subconsciously lean into the touch, as it may be the last contact I’ll allow myself to have for a long time. Every time I put myself out there and try to show him my feelings, he shrinks back in that shell of proper and awkward and it drives me absolutely off the brink. So, I won’t put myself out anymore.

  
I force myself to reach up and brush his hand away, pushing the hair on both sides of my head away from my face. “Is that all you came down for?”

  
He draws his hand back as if burned by fire. “What?”

  
“So you came down here just to ask if I was okay? As you can see, I am.” I wince inside as I hear the words coming out of my mouth and the sharpness from my emotions creeping into them.

  
Simon watches me carefully like I’m one of his patients, like he’s tryin’ to diagnose me. “I – yes,” he says finally.

  
“You sure that’s the only reason?” I throw a bit of a challenge out there and feel a tad childish but I don’t care.

  
He’s confused; apparently, he didn’t expect me to ask him that and force his hand. His mouth opens and then closes as if answering the challenge might not be the best course of action at this point in time. He’s actually turning tail and running; he’s turning towards the ladder.

  
Damn him and his thrice-cursed manners! Why won’t he say the real reason he’s here? He’s jealous and I damn well know that. Jealous that I took Tracey’s side when those hún dàn (1) Alliance smugglers demanded we hand Tracey over to them.  
I can’t keep quiet anymore; my voice is deadly calm as the words pass my lips. “You’re such a _qing wa cao de liú máng_ , you know that?” (2)

  
He turns back around as if I had gotten up and slapped him across the cheek. His eyebrows are furrowed, a mix of confused and plain mad. “Excuse me?”

  
“You heard me.” I’m too mad to be nice anymore. This man’s done nothing but get me all hot and bothered since I first clapped eyes on him. Months later, he and I haven’t done anything to stem this heat I feel for him.

  
“And what, pray tell, makes me a _qing wa cao de liú máng_?” he asks, his voice dropping lower in anger.

  
I’m more than happy to tell him; my body almost on auto-pilot as I stand up straight and look straight into his eyes – challenging him. “You confuse me every which way. First you seem to like me more than somewhat, then you freeze up or back away or do something so blasted dumb.” I feel my eyes start to water, but I’ll be damned if I start crying. I’m mad, good and mad, and Simon’s gotta know why. “You know I like you, but you don’t seem to like me like that. You don’t act like you hate me, but you can’t show any kind of special favor to me either. And I’m all confounded and mad and messed up, and it’s all your fault! Maybe if I wasn’t the only girl in the world… I know I’m not like those girls back on Osiris, but I wanta believe I’m not the bottom of the barrel either!”

  
I’m shouting now as if the volume will scare him away, a play on some stupid evolutionary bluff. I just can’t seem to get it through his thick head and at this point; I’m sick and tired of trying.  
Simon looks at me like I've started talking like River. "Kaylee, you're not - "

"Then what am I, Simon?" I yell. "I'm not a gorram mind reader like River! You gotta tell me straight out or I won't understand! If you can't do that, then you can just get the hell out of my room!" (3)

I pivot on the balls of my feet and turn back towards my bed; I assume Simon’s heading back towards the ladder and the hatch to vacate my quarters. I’d all but escorted him up the ladder myself. He was a gentleman; he should know when a lady dismisses him and the proper protocol to follow in that situation.

I find out only too soon he doesn’t. I feel his hand hook my upper arm and yank, spinning me back to face him. The next thing I feel are his lips pressing hard against mine, and it feels like the world has ground to a halt and gone into high speed at the same time.

  
I shiver as Simon pulls away, and when I open my eyes, I’m drowning in his gaze again. Now it’s darker, darker than the Black, dark with something I’ve never seen in Simon’s eyes before. It’s more than lust, or desire, or love. It might be a mix of all three.  
But it’s not enough. Not for me. He’s given me a taste of what I want. I want more and I’ve decided nothing is going to stand in my way.

  
I reach up and slam my palm against his chest, just below his other shoulder. The way we’re standing, it pushes Simon up against the wall. I hear him gasp in shock; he hadn’t been expecting me to do that. He just keeps getting surprised tonight. Well, I’m about to give him another surprise.

  
Pressing my body against his, I pin Simon against the wall and push myself up on my toes. Our lips meet again, and I moan in pleasure. This is what I want. This is what I’ve been wanting. This taste, this feeling. I’ve never wanted anyone or anything more than I’ve wanted Simon. I feel the heat of his skin through his clothes and I find myself gravitating closer to his body. If I am going to die by burning, so be it.

  
I feel his hands cup my face and cradle my head with his fingers tangling in my hair; I shiver and deepen the kiss. After so long, I ain’t about to contain my passion and our kiss is the spark that ignites the tinder that has been slowly building since he came about Firefly. Our hands start roaming each other’s bodies, both of us fighting for dominance and neither one willing to submit to the other.

  
I feel him pull away first for air and the air is filled with the sound of our combined efforts to force air back into our lungs. We look at each other and I feel like this might actually, finally work out for us. Maybe it’s my chance to be happy and to be loved.

  
“Kaylee, I don’t want it to be like this…” He looks deep into my eyes as if trying to read my soul.

  
I instantly stiffen and take a step back so I can find something to throw at him. _How could I have been so stupid?_ I clear my throat and prepare to tell him to please get the hell out of my room but I am stopped in mid-action by the infuriating man in front of me.

  
“I would like… if I may… to do this properly and love you like you deserve.” With that, he cups my cheek and draws me in slowly.

  
His lips are soft and gentle on mine; I am confused. What does he think he’s doing? _I’m just a quick lay in an engine room, not the kinda of girl ya take your time with. I’m just… just…_ and my brain shuts down without completing that thought.  
My knees go weak and I know his arms are the only thing holding me up. I feel desire uncurling in the pit of my stomach and feel it zipping through my veins. I respond to his kiss and feel him take my hand in his and lead us over the few feet to my bed. My legs hit the mattress but I don’t fall back; instead, he cradles me and lays me back gently.

  
My face is held between his two hands as he kisses me softly, treating me like I’m spun glass. I kiss back on auto-pilot, my mind still confused as to why he’s taking his time with me instead of just getting it over with and making this a quick dirty screw like I normally get. I’m nothing special… I wait for the urgency to kick in while relishing this slow tangle of tongues while it lasts.

  
A few moments later, he pulls away and sits there looking at me like I’m a medical textbook problem he just can’t figure out. I tilt my head in confusion for a moment as to why we’re simply sitting on the bed, frozen in anticipation and waiting for the right moment after the intense kissing we had done moments before. Seconds later, realization dawns in a revelation that is as obvious as my baby needing a new freemastat cooling cable.

  
“You’ve never been with someone now, have you? It’s cool; all that running around and watching over your sister sure put a damper on things, huh? Since you’re all educated and stuff, let me be the one to teach you a couple of tricks.”  
I bring myself closer and settle myself to straddle Simon’s lap. Without wasting much time, I quickly remove his shirt along with mine and promptly forget about them. I kiss him lightly at first to make sure he’s getting the hang of it before licking into his mouth. I shiver when I feel his strong hands wrap around my back coming up with his hands pulling me further down into his lap. I lean forward to allow gravity to work its magic and pull Simon backwards so I’m on top. My breasts push against his chest, warm flesh against warm flesh.

  
I sit up with a wicked grin and wiggle down his body while dropping random kisses and bite down his torso. I get to his pants and made short work of them as well, tossing them into the corner where they belong. The thump of fabric hitting the ground registers dimly in the back of my consciousness as I set to work. With one quick kiss to the head, I go all out to being Simon up to speed.

  
I take him down nearly to the base in one smooth motion. A few moments later, my hand was helping in my pursuit of maximizing Simon’s pleasure. If the moans and gasps were anything to go by, I knew I had him in the palm of my hand - literally. I alternate the direction of my hand and mouth occasionally going the same direction to throw him off. My other hand drifts down to lightly massage his balls. Feeling them tighten almost imperceptibly in my hand, I take him all the way down so I can finish him off. Mere moments later, my name was drawn into two long syllables drawn out as he came down my throat.

  
I lift off slowly and give a kiss to the end of his cock and feel the shiver run through his body at his coming down from the overload of sensations. I crawl up next to him, laying my head on his shoulder, giving him time to get his breath back before I get mine.

  
“Shiny, huh? Told ya I know a couple’a things. Not just about engines… although, I’ll be teaching you how to get my engine to purr.” I pull away and shimmy outta my sleeping pants, fully exposing my body to his eyes. I am able to stay still for a few seconds before shifting balance nervously from one side to the other.

  
“You are absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the entire Verse. And while I might not be an expert in the engine room, I am a fully trained doctor and am pretty well educated when it comes to anatomy.”  
He leans up to kiss me gently before laying me back on the bed gently; I barely noticed his arms around me while he was kissing me. His right hand runs down lightly from my shoulder to my hip and causes an involuntary shiver; his left cups my right breast as his mouth descends on my left – his warm breath resulting in another shiver and my nipples to tighten a little more.

  
A quiet moan escapes my lips as his tongue teases first one nipple and then the other. My hips lift of their own accord to seek more of the pleasure his finger promises to deliver. His finger teases my lips running up and down, gathering moisture before sliding in slowly and mimicking what I truly want. He pulls out the one and I whimper at the loss, only to have it replaced by two fingers. His fingers curl inside me and I find myself moving with his hand to fall off the edge moments later.

  
I find myself floating in a content haze which I am quickly jolted out of by liquid warmth covering me. I look down to see only the top of Simon’s head between my legs and his hands roaming up and down my body. His mouth is roaming everywhere – licking, sucking, nipping gently on the insides of my thighs. I can’t keep track of all the sensations. My hands reach down to tangle in his thick chocolate brown locks as I moan appreciatively. I soar higher and higher and finally shatter as I hit the atmosphere and come down in little pieces; his name the only this my brain seems to be capable of remembering.

  
I watch him crawl back up to gather me close to his body. He rolls onto his back and my head is brought onto his shoulder and his fingers run through my hair, pulling it away from my face. A light kiss is dropped on my forehead and I let out a small contented sigh. We cuddle for a few minutes and I count the seconds passing, knowing that he’ll most likely leave soon.

  
“Kaylee?”

  
I make a humming noise to acknowledge I heard him, but make no further move than that. I am perfectly happy to stay right where I am, safe and warm in his arms.

  
“You need to move off of me right now.”

  
I heard that and stiffened in his arms. _So much for thinking he was different; that’s what everybody else did once they get what they wanted – they left. Hell, was nice enough of him to even make the gesture he did. Guess all men are the same, no matter if they’re proper or not._

  
I shifted to the side and away from the heat along my side only to have his body shift over mine. I looked up into his blue eyes and saw only love and honesty held within. I leaned up to kiss him and he replied to every unspoken question that passed from my lips to his.

  
I felt beautiful for the first time in my life and not just a fraud in a pink poofy dress. I felt his equal as he made love to me; I wrapped and legs around his waist refusing to let him go. We moved effortlessly together and shifted through a couple positions; I led and he followed me. We became the stars themselves.

  
I woke up to find him still curled around me and sighed happily to myself. He snuffled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around my tighter. I snuggled back and let my eyes fall shut again as I fell back asleep. My last thoughts were _Hell, least I finally broke my streak of only a battery run item twixt my nethers_ and _I can’t wait to see where this ship takes us cause I finally found my Serenity and that you can’t this this love from me…_

 

 

 

1 – bastard  
2 - frog-humping son of a bitch  
3 – God damn


End file.
